Kidnap My Heart
by mvrvvh
Summary: Hey girl, what's your name? I think I caught you looking my way.
1. Chapter 1: Allow Me to Introduce Myself

It was the beginning of August and I was peering through my window watching the family that was moving into the house next to mine. I read the license plate on their car and read the words "Ohio". What are they doing in California I wondered? I saw a couple come out of the house and head towards their U-haul. They had two kids: one son, one daughter whom looked like my age. It was dark so I can't really tell you how they look. After I did my stalking, I turned to my clock; it read 9:47 PM. I was bored out of my mind. No one was home. Mom was out and about, I don't really care. She's this high-class socialite who doesn't really care about anyone besides herself. My sister, Kyla, was out with Aiden who is one of my really good friends. Best friends even. He tried to get me to go out with him, but I told him I preferred girls, which is the truth! We were all the same age,16 turning 17 this year. I am two hours older than Kyla that's why I consider myself the older sister.

"I guess I should get the mail," I said to myself walking out of my room. It was warm when I stepped outside, that's California weather for ya. I walked down to the front of the driveway where our mailbox was located and in the corner of my eye I see a girl in the corner of my eye.

"Just give me a few minutes!" I heard her yell back.

Anyways, I grabbed the mail, shuffled through it to see if there was anything interesting but sadly, there wasn't. Only Kyla's and mine's class schedule for the school year. A long with Aiden, both Kyla and me went to King High School. It was a private school without the religion involved. I guess you could it was something like a prep school. I opened my letter that contained my schedule and read through it:

Day 1 block:

1- Media Communications  
3- Introduction to Cooking  
5- Lunch  
7- Algebra 2  
9- Computer Graphics

Day 2 block:  
2- English 11  
4- Chemistry  
6- U.S History/Homeroom  
8- Lunch

"Awesome." I say sarcastically to myself. I was your average student, nothing great. School's whatever to me as long as the teachers don't nag me about anything. Music is my real passion. I guess I get that from my dad, Raife Davies-he was the big rockstar in the 80's and early 90's. He passed away a year ago because of a car accident. There's not a day when I don't think about him. Kyla's the one with all the AP and Honor's classes. She wants to go to some fancy college one day. And Aiden, he's just like me with the whole school situation. He's hoping to get recruited by a college for football.

"Hi," someone said to me, "Who are you?" It was the girl looking at me holding her iPod touch. She was wearing shorts and a purple top. I looked up at her and her eyes were the first thing I notice. They were blue, a really deep ocean blue. Too be honest, I could probably get lost in them. I know, very cheesy.

"My name's Ashley, Ashley Davies." I replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: AMTIM Pt 2

She gave me a wide-eyed look, "Um, Raife Davies' daughter?"

"That's me," I answered shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you too!" She let go of my hand.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"Ohio, originally" Spencer answered and gave me a smile.

"Oh wow. What are you doing here LA-LA Land?" Trying not to sound rude.

"Oh um, my mom got a job offer here as an emergency room doctor." Spencer replied. Her eyes went from my eye level to somewhere else. I could tell she was checking me out, I mean, who wouldn't?

"You go to King High?" Her eyes return to mine. So blue.

"Yeah, me and my sister Kyla."

"Cool! I'm going there too! But I'm kinda nervous. New school and everything." She admitted to me.

I laugh, "It's cool. Don't even worry about it. You know me, well at least, kinda sorta," Spencer laughed too.

"Thanks!" Spencer said with a big smile on her face. Just after she said that, I heard a honk from a car- it was Kyla. She waved at me as she was pulling into the driveway.

"I guess I should go," I smiled. "Well, if you want to hangout sometime, just knock on my door or call me since we're neighbors now and everything."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Spencer replied with that same smile on her face and her blue eyes looking at me. Just as I started to walk back to my house, I heard her say, "Wait, I don't have your number." Spencer said with the cutest pout.

"Oh", I give a short chuckle, "sorry. Here it is," I said while I was storing my number in her phone and she did the same with mine.

"Goodnight Spencer." I said to her before I left talking to her.

"Goodnight Ashley." Spencer replied to me, still with the same smile.

Kyla was in the kitchen when I walked in; already eating a bowl of cereal.

"Who were you talking to when I pulled in?" Kyla asked me, focused on eating her cereal.

"That, my sister, is our new neighbor, Spencer Carlin." I answered handing her envelope from school.

Kyla quickly opened the beige envelope from school and ran her eyes all over it.

"AP Chem…Lunch 7th and 8th period…AP US History…Honors Pre-cal" She read to herself. Kyla looked up and saw me making an L with my hand and putting it on my forehead.

"Oh shut up Ash!" Kyla sarcastically yelled. "Anyways, where are our neighbors from?"

"Ohio." Pouring myself Apple Jacks into a bowl, joining my sister.

"Oh, interesting…Do you think she's cute?" Kyla asked me, trying to sound less curious than she is.

"Maybe." I replied with my famous smirk.

For the rest of the night, we just talked until we both felt sleepy and went off to bed around 1AM. I was changing in my room and noticed that one of my windows was still opened. I walked towards it to close the window then I catch a glimpse of Spencer in her room, still awake, putting things away. I realized that she could clearly see into my window and vice versa. I decided to get my cell phone and text her:

**You don't strike me as an all-nighter person :)** I typed into my phone while I stood in front of the window so she could see me. A few seconds later I feel my phone vibrate with a reply from Spencer.

**Lol, I'm not. Everything's so disorganized right now, I couldn't help but fix it. And how do you know I'm awake? :)** I read it, smiled, and replied.

**Look across your window** I stood there, smiling, hoping she would.

And she did.

Spencer opened her window and leaned in, "What are you doing?"

"About to play some video games and you?" I replied, trying to sound quiet but hearable at the same time. I wasn't trying to wake up everybody!

"I think I might go to sleep." She answered back.

"Okay, well goodnight…again"

Spencer let out a laugh, "Goodnight to you too!" She closed her window and pulled the drapes.

I closed the window then I turned on my Playstation 3. I played Modern Warfare until 3 then I knocked out. At least I went to bed smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Out Pt 1

It was morning; the sun was peering through my window. I was in bed still when I heard a knock on my door, "Spence. Wake-up, breakfast is ready" my mom told me.

"Okay, I'll be down there soon." I replied looking at her. I heard her go to my brother's room. I looked at my clock; it read 9:45AM. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. I could smell the pancakes and bacon as I walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning kids," my dad greeted Glen and me; he always likes to wear different aprons when he cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Why? Well, I don't really know.

"Alright, bacon my favorite!" Glen shouted with excitement. Glen's my older brother; starting his senior year in high school. He's hoping to play basketball for school and hopefully in college. He was really good back in Ohio but I don't know about here because it was an all-new playing field. We usually didn't have this kind of breakfast often, we only did when it was someone's birthday or holidays like Christmas or Easter.

"I met our neighbor last night," I told everyone. My dad was busy cutting up his pancakes.

"Oh yeah? Is she hot?" Glen asked. Of course he would ask that. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Her name's Ashley Davies. She seems nice" I continued.

"Ashley Davies? As in the daughter of Raife Davies?" My mom asked with her blue eyes bulging out of her head.

"Yup." I answer as I'm pouring syrup over the fluffy goodness that's on my plate. What can I say? I love pancakes.

"Well if she's the daughter of Raife Davies, she IS hot!" Glen interrupted with his mouth full of bacon.

"You should invite her to dinner sometime." My mom suggested. When I hear "invite her/him to dinner", it really just means interrogation from my parents. Let's just say they're overly protective, especially my mom.

"I would love to meet her." I heard my dad say. "Let's us know when she can do dinner with us." My dad continued. He asked Glen to come with him to Home Depot and my mom already had to work. I guess that's the downside of being an ER doctor. I had no plans what so ever, actually, I was almost done organizing my room. "Thanks for breakfast. It was really good!" I told my parents. My mom kissed me, Glen, and my dad on the cheek before she headed out. "See you later Spence!" My dad called out, walking out of the kitchen and into the garage with Glen. I waved back at them then went upstairs to my room.

I stopped in my doorway to look at what had to be put away and stuff. I took some clothes out of the brown boxes and started organizing them into my drawers. I guess you could say I'm kind of a neat freak. In the middle of putting my clothes away, I heard my phone ring. It was a short ring so it was probably a text message. I looked at my cell phone and it said "1 new message from Ashley Davies". I couldn't help but smile.

Ashley: **Hey! So what are u doing today? :]** I replied within the next few seconds.

Me: **Nothing, I was gonna finish organizing my room. What's up?**

Ashley: **Well if u don't feel like fixing ur room, u could hangout w/me & my sister **

Me: **Hm, sounds good : ) I just have 2 ask my dad 1st. I'll let u knw in a few min.**

I dialed my dad's phone and asked if I could hangout with Ashley and her sister and he approved. Great!

Me: My dad said yes J

Ashley: **Cool, meet me in my driveway in 20 minutes**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Out Pt 2

I grabbed my keys and wallet to put into my purse. I was debating if I should bring a sweater. Nah, I shouldn't, it's way too hot outside. In five minutes I was outside of my house and walking towards Ashley's. I rang the doorbell and a girl with short light brown hair and eyes answered the door:

"Hi! You must be Spencer, I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister. Come in." She greeted as I stepped into their beautifully decorated home.

"Hi Kyla, it's so nice to meet you!" I was in awe of their amazing house, "Wow you really have a nice house."

"Thanks," Kyla chuckled, "Ashley will be down soon. Just make yourself comfortable." I sat on their black leather couch as Kyla went upstairs. She was wearing short neon pink denim shorts with a cute tribal print grey top. _Cute outfit_, I thought to myself.

While I was waiting, I noticed a few paintings on the walls but no family pictures. They were probably not into that kind of stuff like my family was. Our old house in Ohio was decorated with pictures of Glen and I; it was kind of embarrassing.

"Hey," I heard someone greeted- it was Ashley coming down the stairs, "Do you want anything? Food? Water?" She offered.

"Oh no it's okay, but thank you." I smiled at her trying to hide the redness my cheeks were about to form. Ashley was, excuse me, IS really hot. I thought she was cute last night but wow. She was wearing short denim shorts and an electric blue crop top that showed off her toned stomach.

"Kyla, can you hurry up?!" Ashley yelled.

"Just start the car! I'll be down there in 2 minutes!" Kyla shouted back.

I got up from the couch and followed Ashley to the garage so she could start the car. "Wow," I said with a shocked face, "This is your car?" There were two black BMW's- one two door and one four door.

"Yeah, the two door one. It's amazing how much money you inherit when your rock star dad dies" Ashley said sarcastically while unlocking the door so we could get in.

I just smiled because I didn't know what to say. _Gosh I'm so awkward. _We both shared a moment of silence until Kyla came into the garage. ""Finally!" Ashley said while turning on the engine. " There was something about her that made me curious, I just don't know what. All I knew is that I wanted to get to know her better.

Ashley was driving, Kyla was in the passenger seat, and I was sitting behind Kyla. Ashley was about to change the station on the radio when Kyla stopped her: "Don't Ash, I LOVE this song!" Ashley just rolled her eyes at what she just said. "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL" Kyla was singing fucking One Direction. I won't lie to you though; I really like their songs.

Ashley changed the station as soon as Kyla finished the chorus, "And thank you Kyla for making it worse that it already was." She then left it on the station that was playing Ho Hey by the Lumineers.

"What kinda music do you like Spence?" Kyla asked me while Ashley was cruising on the freeway.

I tilted my head, "I like anything mostly. One Direction has catchy songs and they're adorable but I don't have a preferred genre." I caught Ashley look at me through the rearview mirror making eye contact.

"We should totally go to a One Direction concert together! She's coming here in November! I know Ash wouldn't wanna go with me." Kyla said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" I told her, smiling. Ashley was pretty silent on the drive to…Actually I didn't know where we were going. _WHAT IF I WAS BEING KIDNAPPED?! What a silly thought, they wouldn't do that, would they? _

Ashley pulled up into a parking spot and that's when I saw the pier and beach. I've never seen the beach before until now and it looked amazing. The weather was sunny and hot. _Good thing I'm wearing shorts. _

"So, what are we doing?" I asked getting out of the car as Kyla held the door for me.

Ashley smirked, "You'll see." I felt incredibly attracted to her when she smirked. _What is going on with me?_

We were walking on the pier until I heard a deep voice yell out Kyla's name. He ran up to us and gave Kyla a kiss on the cheek. "Spence," Kyla wrapped her arms around the guy's waist, "this is my boyfriend, Aiden Dennison. Babe, this is Spencer Carlin, our new neighbor. She's from Ohio."

"Very nice to meet you Spencer," Aiden held out his hand for me to shake. He wasn't a bad looking guy. I could tell he was at least six feet, green eyes, and dark hair. He was wearing an Obey red tank with cargo shorts and flip-flops. Yeah, Aiden was the definition of a California boy.

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Hey Ash." Aiden looked at Ashley gave her some sort of handshake. At first I was confused because I didn't know what they were doing but it was pretty cute. Aiden held out his right hand while Ashley held out her left hand and their thumbs tapped each other's hands. It caused me to giggle.

"What, you've never seen a hand hug before?" Ashley chuckled. She held out her right hand, "take your left hand and connect it with my right and tap your thumb on my hand". As soon as our skin touched, there was an instant reaction in my body. Electricity was surging through my body begging for my skin to be attached to hers again. Our hands disconnected and I saw Ashley's face go pale.

"Are you okay Ash?" Kyla asked her leaving her boyfriend's side.

Ashley replied with her eyes still on me then back to her sister's, "…Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go on the rollercoasters."

We spent the day riding rollercoaster's and playing games. While we were playing games, Kyla and Aiden disappeared. I guess they wanted their privacy meaning I was left with Ashley. We both stopped to talk on a bench near a t-shirt shop and talked about everything; I got to know her and she got to know me; her likes and dislikes. That girl knows how to make me laugh. I didn't realize we were talking for two hours because Aiden and Kyla showed up and suggested we get something to eat at their favorite diner. It was a cute place, like it wasn't fancy or anything. It had some vintage feel to it. We grabbed a booth and I proceeded to scan the menu for something delicious. Aiden, Kyla, and Ashley didn't have to look at the menu because they already knew what they were going to order. I felt like such a newbie. Aiden and Kyla sat together while me and Ashley sat in the across from them. Aiden recommended a black and white shake so I ordered that and a cheeseburger.

"I'll be right back, gotta wash my hands." Aiden excused himself from the table. Just as he left I felt something brush against my right leg.

"Sorry." It was Ashley's hand. _There my body goes again. Electrical surges I tell you, just from Ashley. _

Aiden came back and we chatted until our food came. And let me tell you, Aiden was right about the black and white milkshakes- they are delicious! I was happily sipping the milkshake until Aiden asked me a question: "So Spencer, did you have a boy back in Ohio?"

"No, not really…Boys aren't really my type." I confessed. I came out to my parents the beginning of freshmen year and my dad and my brother were totally supportive but it took my mom awhile to come around.

"Cool! Neither is Ashley." Kyla said as she dipped her fry in ketchup. I caught Ashley glare at her sister, "What?" Kyla asked looking confused.

"Thank you, Kyla." Ashley said sarcastically.

"It's not like it's a secret anyway, Ash."

"That's so hot!" Aiden said with excitement until Kyla punched his arm when he said that.

I laughed and continued drinking my milkshake until the glass became empty. "So Kyla," She head perked up at the sound of her name, "are you the younger sister or old sister?"

Aiden, Ashley, and Kyla erupted in laughter. I can feel myself turning red again. _What's so funny?!_

"Me and Ash get this question a lot but we're twins." She explained to me while she wiped her lips with a napkin, "Most people think Ash is older than me, which she is by two hours but we're fraternal twins."

This I would not have known if Kyla hadn't told me. Ashley looked at me then shifted her eyes down to her empty plate.

"Thanks for inviting me to the pier," I thanked them as I chipped in for the check.

"We should do this again." Aiden said wrapping his arm around Kyla's shoulder.

"Dummy, she's going to King with us!" Kyla told him.

"Yeah? Cool! Now we can hangout!" Aiden insisted.

After dinner, Kyla said goodbye to Aiden since he came in a separate car and we headed home. Ashley pulled into her driveway and we got out of her car. It was almost eight and I already felt tired. I thanked Kyla and Ashley for today. Just as I was walking down the driveway I heard someone call out for me: "Wait Spence." It was Ashley walking towards me. "I'll walk you." She offered.

"You sure? It's not that long of walk." I giggled.

"Yeah, of course. Why not?" Ashley insisted as she smiled, walking with me.

"You're full of surprises Ashley Davies." I told her before I went inside my house.

She smirked, "Yeah, I know. It's what makes me amazing." _God that smirk._

I laughed and gave her a hug then she left. My parents and Glen were already home. They asked how my day was and if I was hungry. After we talked for a few minutes I went upstairs to take a shower then got into my pajamas. I know it was still pretty early but I was tired okay! Today was fun day I thought to myself. I caught myself thinking about Ashley. Maybe I have a crush on her...well not maybe…okay fine, I have a crush on her. _How could I not?_ She had the most amazing brown eyes; I felt so hypnotized talking to her earlier on the bench. I've only lived her for two days and I already have a crush on someone. _What have I gotten myself into? _


	5. Chapter 5: It's Possible

_Today was…amazing. _"So," I heard Kyla say when I walked in- she was on the couch watching TV, "I saw the way you looked at Spencer earlier."

"What?" I said trying to sound like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah right. You like Spencer! Or at least have a crush on her!" Kyla pointed out while doing a happy dance on the black leather couch.

"And your point is?" I reply giving her an indifferent look with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Man, I knew it! I sensed it when you showed her how to hand hug. AND you proved it when your face went pale!" Kyla said pointing at me. I'll be honest with you- I have this reputation with girls. I was known to 'hit it and quit it' around school but it didn't stop the girls from coming at me. Some of the girls tried to convince me to start dating them but I of course, turned it down. I didn't care about their feelings because I only cared about mine. To tell you the truth, no one has ever stolen my heart before and I was starting to think that no one actually could until Spencer showed up. She could possibly be the one I could see myself falling in love with. But who knows?

"She's…different." I confessed to her as I took a seat on the couch.

After I said the word 'different', I knew Kyla was going to break into song. If someone says just one word from a song, she'll start belting out whatever lyrics come into her head. "I'M DIFFERENT, YEAH I'M DIFFERENT. PULL UP TO THE SCENE WITH MY CEILIN' MISSING." She was jumping on the couch like a two year old rapping a song by 2 Chainz. _I can't even…no. _

After she was done doing her short performance and she sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder, "I guess only time will tell right? I just want you to be happy."

"I know. And thank you." I kissed her on the cheek and headed to my room but I stopped midway just to say, "2 CHAINZ BUT I GOT ME A FEW ON!" That caused Kyla to start laughing then her laughing caused me to laugh. She really is the best sister.

It was then I saw Spencer through my window standing in front of hers. I waved and Spencer came closer to her window and opened it: "Thanks again for today. I really had a good time."

"Yeah I know you did." I said being all cocky. She just rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight." Spencer said as she closed her window and pulled the drapes.

I walked away from my window and got into bed until my phone started vibrating. It was Shelby, my ex, well sort of my ex. We met at Grey and we hooked up more than twice. We would use each other for sex.

"Hey Ash," She greeted with her sultry voice.

"What?" I answered.

"Don't be like that; I'm lonely. I was thinking about how we fucked in my pool and I just wanted to call you" Shelby whispered.

I couldn't resist her seduction; it was working so I just gave in.

"Yeah?" I said, reaching into my panties to release the tension that was forming.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT. IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A PART FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED TOO! :) YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6: So Long Sweet Summer

**DON'T OWN SON. PLEASE ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, OR COMMENT. ALL THREE WOULD BE COOL :) THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO STILL READ THIS, LOL. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Weeks passed. I spent the remainder of summer vacation mostly with Spencer. Sometimes Aiden and Kyla would tag along, but it was usually just Spencer and I. She invited me to her house for dinner a few times and I swear her dad makes the best food! Her brother is...an ass. I don't really see how him and Spencer could be related. And her mom loves me. The first dinner I had with Spencer's family, her mom was kind of being a bitch but as she got to know me, I guess she couldn't resist my charm. Who wouldn't?

Everyday when I was with Spencer, I questioned how I felt about her. I was happy, yet confused. My feelings were growing for Spencer and I was scared that I might do something stupid, like run away. We talked every night before we slept; I told her my deepest secrets and she told me hers. One night while we were on the phone, she revealed to me she was still a virgin. I was actually relieved when she told me that. But then again, I told her about my past hook-ups and I'm sure it made her feel uncomfortable. Oh and she finally got her class schedule! We had English and both lunches together. Hah, what are the odds? Now I'm here, in my room picking out an outfit for the first day of school. Kyla was overly excited, while I was dreading it. The only reason I would actually show up to school was, well ya' know…Spencer. She has some sort of crazy effect on me and I didn't want that feeling to go away.

"Hey," Kyla knocked on my door and came in. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Eh," was my only reply.

Kyla shook her head, "Thanks you really painted a picture for me."

"Just in case I turn off my alarm and go back to sleep, will you wake me up?" I asked making my way to my occupied bed.

She removed herself from my bed and walked to the frame of the door and chuckled, "Do I have a choice?"

"Thanks." I smiled at my sister and she was off to her room. It was almost 12. I was getting ready to sleep until my phone vibrated.

Spencer: **Hey, go to ur window**

I couldn't help but smile when I saw this on my phone. I did what I was told and saw the blonde beauty across from me in her room.

"What's up?" I asked leaning into my window.

"I'm…a tad nervous for tomorrow." Spencer confessed, looking down then quickly moving her blue eyes to me. _Those eyes are going to be the death of me._

I swear this is the cutest girl I've ever met, "You don't have to be! You have me, Kyla, and Aiden." I assured her.

"I know. Thanks…I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer gave me a warm smile. "Goodnight Ash."

I waved and closed my window. At least I could sleep with a smile on my face right?

**_Pour some sugar on me (in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me (c'mon fire me up)  
Pour some sugar on me (Oh, I can't get enough)_**

_Okay Def Leppard, you can shut up now_. I searched for my phone under my pillows to turn off the alarm and buried my face back in my pillow so I could go back to sleep.

10 minutes later…

"Ash! C'mon, wake up!" Kyla demanded jumping on my bed, "I made you breakfast…actually not really. I only made coffee and poured cereal for you."

I groaned and sat myself up, wiping my tired eyes, "Please stop jumping." Kyla was already dressed and ready for school. I don't get how she has this much energy in the morning. I got ready and went downstairs to join Kyla for our first day of school breakfast ritual. It was nothing special really, it was just cereal and coffee but it was our favorite.

I feel like the first hour of school was a blur. Everyone was hugging each other as if they didn't hangout over the summer. _Can I leave now? _Kyla and I were walking towards our lockers- they were always next to each other. Go figure. I had put all my books in my locker because well, who brings their books to the first day of class?

"Ash, you're fully dressed." I heard Aiden walk near us and gave Kyla a kiss on the cheek.

"I know!" Kyla added and closed her locker shut. "I was surprised this morning when she came down the stairs in pants."

"I hate wearing clothes, but I can't afford any more detentions this time." If I had it my way, I would basically show up to school in shorts and crop tops but I'm sure that wouldn't fly with the school. King High had a dress code: no short shorts, short skirts, everything had to be covered, and no visible tattoos and piercings were only allowed on the lobes. The worst part was we had to wear polos or anything with a collar. Yeah, fuck that. Last year, I always had detention for not following the dress code until they gave me a strike and I already have two. One more strike means I would be expelled and my mother would send me to a camp where I would have to dig holes and wear biege. So my goal this year is to be fully dressed…on some days. I can't be restricted everyday! _I hate wearing clothes._

"Hey, have you seen Spencer?" I searched around campus before looking at Kyla and Aiden.

"Uh, yeah-" Aiden pointed but I already saw her.

"Never mind, I see her." I smiled and made my way over to her.

"You need some help with that?" I leaned against the locker next to hers.

Her eyes lit up and grinned, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." I returned a smile and did the combination for her locker.

Spencer shoved her books inside and turned to face me, "Thanks for that." She was blushing.

"Yeah, anytime." I grinned. We talked until the first bell rang. Second period was the first class of the day and I had it with the beautiful blonde next to me. I couldn't help but check her out while we were walking to class. She looked so damn good even though she was only wearing jeans and a red Hollister polo. Her clothing seemed to hug her body in all the right places and I couldn't stop myself from having dirty thoughts about her.

"Okay everyone take your seats," Mrs. Duncan, my English teacher instructed. Of course Spencer and I sat next to each other. The teacher passed out the syllabus and started going over it and I…well I started doodling on the blank side of the sheet. I turned my head to the left to get this kink out of my neck and I was kind of shocked to see Shelby in the same class. We made brief eye contact and she winked at me. I quickly turned my body so my back was facing her. _This won't be awkward at all._

Class was over and the students dispersed to their next classes. "I'll see you at lunch?" Spencer bit her lip.

"Yeah." I answered trying to make my way out of that class to avoid Shelby. I noticed a confused look washed over Spencer's face before she went to her next class.

Classes passed. It was time for lunch, then more classes. _Great_.

I was at my locker looking at myself in the mirror I placed in there then I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I knew this touch and it wasn't the one I ached for. "If I knew we had a class together, I definitely would've sat next to you." _Shelby Taylor._ I didn't even glance at her and she continued to talk. "You haven't been over in awhile Ashy," she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I miss you. Let's play later."

I looked down to see that her hand was on my wrist and pried it off me, "Not interested."

"Hmph," she folded her arms, "is it because of a certain blonde you sat next to in class earlier?" I just glared at her, clenching my jaw. "Honey, that won't last long. I'm gonna hear from you soon." She grabbed my wrist again and kissed the corners of my lips and walked away. I met Shelby Taylor in the beginning of freshmen year and I was attracted to her instantly. She was a bit taller than me and had dark brown hair with green eyes. Now that Spencer was in the picture, she was the only person worth being attracted to. I sighed and met up with Kyla at a lunch table outside.

Kyla's eyes shot me daggers of death when I sat down at the lunch table, "What was _that_?"

"What are you talking about?" I knew what she was talking about but I decided to act like I didn't know.

She hissed, "You know what."

"She just said she missed me." I took a sip of my water.

"Are you gonna-?" Kyla was almost frowning.

I made eye contact with my sister and gave her a straight answer, "No."

"Good. Because-" Kyla stopped because Spencer joined us at the lunch table.

"Hey guys." Spencer sat between Kyla and I.

"Hey Spence." Kyla greeted while I just smiled at the beautiful blonde sitting next to me.

I picked up a fry from Kyla's tray and looked at Spencer who was staring at something behind me. "What's Kick-Off Week?" I turned my head to see a few students setting up the banner for Kick-Off Week in the quad. The first week of school was dedicated to rallies, the welcome back dance, and the grand finale- Kick-Off Carnival.

"It's rallies after school, a dance, and the carnival." Kyla's eyes widened and clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Sounds like fun." Spencer look amused.

"It is. I've been trying to convince Ashley to go to the dance since freshmen year but it doesn't work." Kyla stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, I'm sure that'll change this year." I smirked and looked at Spencer and she returned a smile.

Thirty minutes later and lunch was over. _Great, back to class_. We got up from the lunch table and headed to the next class. I felt Spencer grab my hand, "Hey, do you think you can get a ride with you? Glen has open gym for basketball until 5."

"Yeah, of course." I grinned. "Meet me at my locker after school." _Oh I can give you a ride. _

"Thanks." Spencer smiled and squeezed my hand.

School ended. I was waiting for Kyla and Spencer near my car until I saw Kyla walking towards me: "Hey Ash, I'm not gonna need a ride back home, I'm gonna hangout with Aiden for a little bit."

"Aiden doesn't have football practice today?" I asked curiously.

Kyla answered while twirling her fingers in her light brown hair, "Nah, it got cancelled."

"Ok, well, make good choices." I laughed. "Use a condom."

"Shut up." Kyla snorted making herself comfortable in Aiden's Nissan Xterra. So it was just me and Spencer. _Alleluia! Finally some alone time with Spencer…I hope_.

**Davies House**

"Will you be going to the dance on Friday Ms. Davies?" Spencer asked me batting her lashes.

"Uh…" Was all I could get out of me. A part of me wanted to go if the blue eyed beauty sitting next to me on my bed was going.

"Are you?" I asked back playing with my fingers.

"Maybe." She replied then went back to her math homework.

"Dances aren't really my thing," I told her moving closer to where she was. Our faces were almost touching; like if she wanted to kiss me, all she had to do was move her lips towards mine. "…But I guess I have a good reason to go now" We just stared into each other's eyes and lips. Our lips would've met if her phone hadn't started ringing.

"Ok dad. No it's fine, I'll do it right now." I heard Spencer say into the phone. I took the chance to straighten out my shirt. "I have to go home, help my dad with dinner."

"Right now?" Spencer nodded and gathered up her stuff that was lying on my floor. "Ok, I'll walk you."

In less than three minutes, we were standing outside Spencer's dark brown door. "You didn't have to walk me you know."

I bit my lip nervously. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Thank you." She tilted her head. "Call me later?"

"Yeah." I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my body giving me a tight hug. "I gotta go." I quickly released myself from her grip and walked straight to my house. I could feel Spencer's eyes staring into the back of my head as I walked off. It wasn't like I wanted to walk away, it was just something I had been used to. Things were getting heavy with Spencer and I just needed time to myself. I texted Kyla saying I would be home later and headed to my car. I started the engine and glanced at the unread message on my phone.

Shelby: "**My place? ;)**"

I pulled out my sunglasses and placed them on my face.

My destination would soon make me feel at ease and in control.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE! ALSO, WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY? THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realizations

**DON'T OWN SON. SORRY IT TOOK AWHILE. I HAD TO TAKE SOME STUFF OUT AND PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND/OR FAVORITE. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANKS FOR READING :)**

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Spence, is that you?" I heard my dad call out from the kitchen.

I closed the door, "Yeah it's me."

He peaked his head out from the archway in the kitchen, "Put your things away and come help me with dinner please."

I nodded and made my way to my room. After what happened outside, I wanted to know what Ashley was thinking. Yeah, she pulls away during some moments but then again she pulls me closer to her. So when I take a step closer, she pulls away. Ashley can make me feel so confused yet so wanted.

I sighed as I went towards the kitchen where my dad was. We engaged in small talk while we prepared for dinner. My dad was the favorite person to have a conversation with, next to Ashley of course. He wouldn't try to push whatever was on my mind and did his best to give me solid advice when I needed it. That's what you get for a dad that's a social worker and I considered myself lucky.

I just hoped that Ashley would stop pulling away.

**KYLA'S POV**

My phone vibrated indicating I received a text message. I glanced over to see a text from my sister while I was putting my pants on. Yes, I just had sex. I know, tmi.

**Ashley**: "Will be home later. Call if anything."

After spending time with Aiden, he drove me home. The sun was setting and the sky had an orange-pink tint. This is exactly one of the reasons why I love living in LA. Beyond the smog filled air, LA had its moments of having beautiful scenery.

I kissed Aiden goodbye and walked to the door. "Ash?" I called out, but no answer. I checked the time on my phone, 7:11PM. The house was empty and eerily quiet. I hated that feeling because I felt like I was in a horror movie and I was a victim waiting to be slaughtered.

I called Ashley on her cell phone but no answer. A few seconds later, a light bulb went off in my head.

I knew exactly where Ashley was. I just hoped she would still be there when I arrived.

* * *

After an hour and forty-five of driving, I arrived at the navy blue beach house in Newport Beach. The beachfront house belonged to my father and he handed it down to Ashley and me in his will. We used it as an oasis to get away from things or people, and sometimes we would stay there during our Disneyland adventures. Yes, we love Disneyland so much that we're annual pass holders.

I turned my key and called out Ashley's name but no answer, again. I scanned the living room to notice nothing has been moved or thrown out and that made me smile. Ashley and I tried to keep it the way it was after our dad died. Neither of us had the heart to get rid of his possessions. His platinum records were hanging on the wall; pictures of Ashley and I were scattered through the spacious living room. It was as if my dad was going to come back home but sadly, he wasn't.

I made my to the kitchen and used the back door that led to the beach. I kicked off my shoes and walked to the white lifeguard stand where I knew my sister would be hiding. That was always her spot when we were staying at this house.  
As I was getting closer to the lifeguard stand, I heard a guitar strumming. I saw Ashley becoming lost in her own world strumming notes in her guitar and it reminded me of how our dad would just start playing. She was too distracted to notice me standing near the wooden rails, "New song?"

Ashley looked up at me, her brown eyes meeting mine, "Yeah."

I took a seat next to her, "What brings you to Newport?"

Her brow furrowed and she sighed, "Nothing really."

"Liar," I chucked and lightly shoved her arm. "Let me guess…" I tapped my pointer finger to my lips pretending to think, "it has something to do with the girl who lives next door that you're pretty much smitten with?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Her eyes were placed on the ground, "she's just..."

"Everything you wanted?" I finished her sentenced.

Ashley placed the guitar on her lap, "And more."

"Do you sincerely…really have feelings for Spencer?" This was Ashley we're talking about. She was barely in relationships and mainly used girls for sex. Commitment wasn't in her vocabulary.

"I think…" Ashley paused and slightly smiled, "yeah, I do have feelings for Spencer."

I grinned and pulled her in a tight hug. This definitely wasn't my sister I was used to but I'm happy for her for finding someone. "It's about time you fell for someone!" We let go and Ashley rested her head in the crook of my shoulder. "We couldn't have done this at home?" I chuckled.

Ashley took a breath, "I just missed this place. It's been awhile since we've came here, ya know?"

"It's been awhile since we've seen Lexie too." Alexis Brians- Lexie for short, was our godmother. Before moving to Newport Beach, she was our dad's manager. After he passed away, she opened a café here and Ashley and I would be frequent customers when we were in town.

"We should pay her a visit, soon." Ashley suggested.

"Why don't we?" My eyes widened, "We're already here!"

Ashley's face lit up with excitement. "Ok, let's go!" She got up and dragged me out of the lifeguard stand and headed towards her car.

* * *

We pulled up to the small café and made our way inside. Ego was the name of Lexie's café and let me tell you, it hasn't changed at all. It smelled like fresh coffee and pastries inside. My mouth was starting to water. What? I haven't eaten since lunch!

Ashley and I were waiting to be seated until a platinum blonde woman who was sporting a pixie hair cut approached us. Lexie. She squealed while she pulled Ashley and me into bear hugs. "I've missed you girls so much!" Her grip was still holding onto us.

"We missed you too, Lexie." Ashley breathed after being let go from Lexie's strong bear hug.

Lexie cupped both our faces, "You ladies are as beautiful as ever." We thanked her and she seated us at our regular table. Yes, we have a regular table. Me and Ashley's initials are carved on top of the wooden surface.

"Let me guess," Lexie cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow, "Ashley would like a chocolate milk and Kyla would like an apple juice?"

I answered for the both us, "Yes please!" Chocolate milk and apple juice would always be our choice of drink when we were here because that's what our dad ordered us all the time during our childhood. Lexie waved for someone to get our drinks. She sat down next to me while Ashley sat in the seat across from us. Lexie basically interrogated us about our lives and why we haven't been in town lately.

"Ashley's in love!" I spat out after taking a drink from my apple juice.

Lexie's eyebrows shot up and shifted her attention to my sister who was blushing, "Is this true?! My little Ashley…is in love?"

"Well no. "Ashley answered shyly. "I really like her though. I think it's possible for me to fall in love with her."

"She must be really special. Does she have a name?" Lexie asked after dismissing an employee.

"Spencer Carlin." Ashley told Lexie the story of them- from when Spencer arrived until now. Ashley's tone was different when she spoke of Spencer. It wasn't in a 'Yeah, I just got some' way, instead she spoke with such care and warmth about Spencer that just made you want to hug her.

"You've got to bring her here!" Lexie clasped her hand on top of Ashley's. "Anyways, you girls should be heading back to LA. Oh, and Ashley?" Lexie paused and turned to my sister, "We're starting to have open mic nights every week. You should definitely perform."

"Well, I'll definitely come by that's for sure. I'll think about the performing part." Ashley winked at Lexie. I knew Ashley loved performing, but she was just really shy about it. But once she was on a stage with a guitar in her hand, all her insecurities washed away.

We gave Lexie a hug and headed back to the beach to pick up my car so we could drive separately to LA.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

It was Friday, the day of the welcome back dance. Ashley and I haven't really talked since our intense sexual nose grazing. I mean, we've had short conversations but we didn't discuss what happened. I was beginning to wonder if I was the only person who wanted more than being just friends with Ashley.

"Spence!" Kyla walked up to me, shoving her notebook in her backpack. "You're going tonight right?"

"Um," I closed my locker shut, "Is Ashley going?" _It doesn't hurt to ask, right?_

Kyla chuckled, "You know she doesn't do dances. Have you guys talked at all?"

We started walking towards the quad, "If you count our short conversations during class about homework, then no."

"She'll come around, Spence. Besides," Kyla hugged me. "I'm pretty sure she likes you." I felt my heart do many flips after what Kyla informed me.

There's still hope!

* * *

I looked in the mirror to make sure I was looking good for the dance and man, I was on fire! _Okay, now I'm starting to sound like Ashley._ Kyla, a few days before, helped me pick out my attire for the evening. I was wearing dark denim shorts with a blue top that brought out my eyes.

I walked to my window and I noticed that Ashley's room was dark. I had started to think if going to the dance would be a good idea. In Ohio, I loved going to school functions and always had a good time. I knew Aiden and Kyla would be together during the dance and I didn't want to be the awkward third wheel so I was still holding onto hope that Ashley would somehow let me know she was going. But Kyla mentioned earlier that Ashley had no intention of going to the 'lame dance'.

"Spence," my brother knocked, "you ready?"

I nodded and headed downstairs with Glen.

"Have fun you guys!" My dad called out from the living room.

* * *

The music was loud and bumping. Everyone was grinding on each other like no tomorrow. I was standing next to Kyla and Aiden in the school gym. I guess I didn't realize I was frowning until Kyla said something, "Hey," she placed her arm on my shoulder, "you're gonna have fun."

I nodded then Kyla dragged me and Aiden onto the dance floor. It was fun for the first two hours until I noticed Kyla and Aiden practically mauling each other. Instead of being the awkward person standing on the dance floor by myself, I made my way outside to get some air.

I wrapped my arms around my body and that was when I heard that husky voice, "Did you get kicked out already?" I turned around to see Ashley smiling at me. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a black pinstripe vest. Did I mention that the only item of clothing under her vest was a mint green lacy bra? Yeah…I think I might have a heart attack.

"I thought you weren't coming." I gave her a playful smile.

"Had a change of heart." She stepped closer to me. "When is this thing over anyway?"

I looked down then back into her eyes, "It's almost done."

"Well," Ashley grabbed my hand, "we should get at least one dance in right?"  
I nodded yes. Too be honest I was speechless. I really thought Ashley wasn't going to show up.

Ashley was leading me inside the gym when the DJ started playing a slow song. She stopped and turned to face me, still holding my hand, "May I have this dance?"

I wrapped my arms around her neck and I felt her arms around my waist. I couldn't feel more content than I was feeling. Being wrapped in Ashley's arms felt safe and secure. I felt her pull me closer to her body, her breath dancing around my ear, "Sorry I missed the dance."

My lips brushed against her ear causing Ashley to shiver, "You're just in time."

In that moment, I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted to be more than friends.

Our connection was strong.

It would have to carry us through the most difficult times. Right?


End file.
